


Fathers and Sons（父与子）

by whelsker15



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Parent Haytham Kenway
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelsker15/pseuds/whelsker15
Summary: 海尔森·肯维觉得似乎就算再重来一次人生，他还是很难和自己的亲生儿子好好相处。好吧……虽然现在的康纳才不到一岁。现代AU。
Kudos: 3





	Fathers and Sons（父与子）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，2014年9月20日首发lofter。

“海尔森……别跟我说你到现在都还不会带孩子？”在康纳今天不知道已经是第几次的哭喊声中，爱德华无奈地从婴儿床里抱起了宝贝孙子轻声哄了起来。“没事的，没事的康纳，乖……”爱德华轻轻拍着康纳的背，还用着“这么简单的事情你居然都不会”的嫌弃眼神看着局促不安的海尔森。后者叹了口气说道：“父亲……要知道当我知道了我有了一个儿子的时候，康纳他已经是个年轻有为的刺客小伙了。”

爱德华仍然不依不饶。“可他现在还不到一岁，你应该学学。总不能每次你老婆不在的时候都来求助我帮你带儿子吧？来，这样，抱着他就行了。”好不容易哄到康纳不再哭了，爱德华就把他……好吧，小心地塞进了海尔森的怀里。海尔森的姿势还是有点僵硬，怀里的康纳睁大了眼睛看着他。“放松点海尔森。他是你的儿子，不是什么怪物。”爱德华轻轻拍了拍海尔森的背和手臂。

“以前我一直在想，他小时候会是个什么样子。”海尔森看着康纳说着。“你现在不就看到了吗？你那时就和他一样，小小的一团，缩在我的怀里，当抱着你的时候就像是抱着全世界最重要的宝贝。”爱德华还是忍不住，揉了揉海尔森的头发，笑得似乎有点没心没肺，但始终还是掩饰不了眼里那丝流露出来的宠溺。

对爱德华来说，海尔森只是他的儿子，仅此而已。他相信，在他们来到了这个没有圣殿骑士和刺客的世界里之后就更是如此。

“……是的。现在他就是我的全世界。”低头看着康纳·肯维好奇宝宝，海尔森忍不住低下头，在康纳的额头上轻轻吻了一下。康纳在这时伸出了他的小手，像是想要更加亲近他的父亲。海尔森的脸上也浮现出在上辈子从来没有在康纳面前表露过的温柔。他学起了父亲之前轻拍着康纳的背，哼起了儿时父亲总唱给他听的歌哄着康纳入睡。“I thought I heard the Old Man say, leave her Johnny leave her...”

爱德华起先是愣住了，但马上他轻轻地噗嗤一笑，跟随着海尔森轻轻唱了起来，一只手还跟随着节拍轻轻拍着海尔森的背。海尔森怀里的康纳眨了眨眼睛，在父亲和祖父的歌声中逐渐入眠。

今天的肯维一家还是一如既往的温馨。

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Her Johnny是我在《刺客信条：黑旗》里最喜欢的船歌，私设这首歌爱德华在海尔森小时候经常唱给他听。


End file.
